1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for capturing a plurality of images and detecting a position deviation between the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for capturing and combining a plurality of images to enlarge an imaging area has been proposed. In such a technique, a technique for detecting a position deviation between the images due to a camera shake is essential. As the technique for detecting the position deviation, various methods have been proposed. Examples include Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-229868 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-183386.
The technique discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-229868 detects a plurality of corresponding points using a method of template matching from two images to be detected, then finds respective reliabilities of the corresponding points, extracts, out of the corresponding points having high reliabilities, only the corresponding point representing a camera shake, and calculates a parameter representing a final position deviation.
The technique discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-183386 calculates a parameter representing a position deviation from a corresponding point having a high reliability, similar to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-229868, while using an extended affine transformation coefficient corresponding to a tilt component of an image as the parameter.